


The Trap

by Markuse88



Series: Markuse88 Inktober 2019 [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Case Fic, First Kiss, Jealous Danny, Jealous Danny "Danno" Williams, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, bait Steve, pining danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markuse88/pseuds/Markuse88
Summary: Steve plays the bait for a suspected rapist, (or rapists), and Danny might need to work out some issues. And visit a dentist.NOTE! Mentions of off-screen rape/non-con. Not to the main characters and NO details given.





	The Trap

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2019 Inktober list. The prompt is Bait. This is self-edited so all mistakes are mine. Beta-read for content by the amazing Cowandcalf. I would love to hear your thoughts and I hope you enjoy. All please feel free to offer suggestions for tags as I tend to come up blank.

“If you grind your teeth any harder they’re going to turn to dust.” Kono whispered through a tight smile as she handed him what was sadly an alcohol free beer.

Danny shot her a glare as he took a swig from the bottle. It was cold and tasted the same but he knew it wouldn’t do anything for him.

“And stop staring. We’re supposed to be discreet.” Kono turned his head with a gesture that, to an outsider, likely looked like a flirtatious caress. Danny though could feel the steel in the grip that belied the delicate gesture.

Danny hadn’t even realized that he had once again sought out Steve across the room. Steve; who was dressed in a tight black tank-top that showed off his muscles and his tattoos to perfection and black jeans so tight they left nothing to anyone’s imagination.

“I’m not staring, I’m surveilling. Isn’t that why we’re here?” Danny was happy to note that he had kept most of the petulance out of his voice. 

Kono’s hand drifted down from his cheek to grip his shoulder with surprising force.

“Surveillance doesn’t mean staring like a stalker or a possessive husband. There are mirrors all around the room as well as a huge one behind the bar that you can watch through. I also know you have excellent peripheral vision.” Kono replied as she leaned in to whisper directly in his ear.

“I’m not staring.” Danny argued in return, choosing to ignore both the stalker and possessive husband cracks.

“Plus you haven’t moved from this spot in thirty minutes, we’re supposed to be blending in. After all Steve isn’t the one we’re looking for.” Keeping up the flirtatious charade Kono now joined both hands behind Danny’s head and leaned even more into his personal space.

Deciding he needed to at least not look like a cold fish at her attention he brought his hands up to rest on her waist, half on bare skin and half on the ridiculous mini-skirt she was wearing. Seriously, Danny didn’t want to know where she was keeping her firearm.

“Need I remind you that you’re the rookie?” He asked, leaning in as to appear to be speaking playfully into her ear.

“Need I remind you that you’re still staring?” Kono’s playful act was gone this time as she stepped on his foot, he had indeed been staring out at Steve, now being chatted up by a short blonde guy that didn’t look old enough to even be in the club.

“Need I remind you both that I can hear you,” Chin’s voice sounded scratchy and reproving in the opposite ear that Kono had been whispering in, “Kono get back to position. Danny like it or not you have been conspicuous, I’ve tracked a lot of suspicious looks coming your way. You need to move and blend. You can work out your possession issues later.” Danny choked at Chin’s words as Kono giggled, fucking giggled, and slinked away with a smile.

Danny gave a discreet middle finger to the nearest security camera, Chin was running ops from the back office of the bar, before doing as he was told and unsticking himself from the wall he’d been leaning on to “mingle” with the crowd.

“That’s better.” Chin sounded far too amused this time and Danny kept to the perimeter of the room out of spite. For the first time since the evening started Danny was glad that Steve had refused to wear the Earwig, stating that it was too much of a risk. It was bad enough that Kono was privy to the admonishments. He didn’t need Steve hearing them.

As much as he hated to admit it though Chin was right. He had let himself get caught up in his own head. Tonight wasn’t the night for him to work out his attraction to his partner and best friend. Tonight was about finding one, or more, serial rapists. That’s why Steve was the main attraction of the club, dressed like sin and smiling and flirting with anything on two legs and why and he and Kono were there dressed in ridiculously tight and revealing clothes.

Steve was the trap, and all too willing in Danny’s opinion. He and Kono were narrow look outs, watching his back and the people closest to him. Chin was the wide lookout; scanning any area of the bar viewable via cameras for suspicious activity.

The case had only recently become theirs but the hunt for the perp, or perps, had been going on for nearly a year. Victims were scattered up and down the west coast of the mainland with a few dotted across the Hawaiian Islands.

With Five-0 between cases they had been helping HPD with their backlog when another victim came forward. Over the course of the investigation Chin had uncovered other cases with the same victimology and MO, linking the cases together. Even with the collective evidence of just over two dozen cases there wasn’t a lot to go on.

The victims were all males in their early to mid-thirties, fit with tattoos and dark hair, (which sadly fit Steve to a T), and had been dosed with an extremely pure form of GHB as well as a heavy dose of Viagra. 

The only physical evidence had been the drugs in their systems and, in the case of those that consented to a physical exam, traces of lubricant on their genitals and rectum. Not a single speck of DNA had been found so they didn’t even know if they were looking for a man or a woman. The memory loss associated with GHB made sure the guys didn’t remember either. Nor had any physical evidence been found at the homes of the victims, where they had woken up, and there was no mention of evidence gathered from the bars or clubs they had been in at the time of their drugging. The victims had also been picked up from different bars and clubs, never more than one from the same place.

Danny had seethed at the lack of evidence. There was every possibility that their perps were just extremely good at what they did and knew how to cover their tracks but Danny had had to wonder if the cops on the cases had done their due diligence.

Danny knew that it was a horrible thought to have about his fellow law enforcement officers but he had seen firsthand, back in Jersey, the kind of treatment, or lack thereof, that male victims of domestic or sexual violence got. It wasn’t uncommon for Danny to hear cracks made behind the backs of the guys who actually had the courage to come forward. He was happy to see that the same attitude wasn’t as pervasive in HPD.

“He yours?” The voice at his side brought Danny into the present and to the realization that he had once again been leaning against the wall, this time in a shadowed corner next to a fake potted plant, and staring in Steve’s general direction.

“Who?” The question was stupid even to his own ears but the woman next to him didn’t seem to mind. She was petite but curvy wearing a sparkling red dress that was much more conservative than what most of the women in the club were wearing.

“Who, the tall, dark, and handsome out there holding court on the dance floor.” She looped her arm in his as she spoke, looking up at him with bright green eyes.

Kicking himself for getting caught, again, Danny gave himself a mental shake and tried to do some damage control.

“The giant you mean, nah he’s not my type. I’m just a bit jealous of the crowd he’s gathered.” Danny hinged on what he hoped was a convincing smile as he spoke.

The woman just hummed at him and turned her gaze back to the dance floor.

“He does seem to be popular. I’m glad you’re not into him though.” She replied so quietly that Danny barely heard her.

“Whys that?” He asked, feeling a sudden shift in her demeanor.

The woman looked up at him again with an expression that had suddenly gone predatory.

“Because I would hate to have to steal him from you.” She replied with a suddenly flirty smile before disengaging from his side and sauntering onto the dance floor.

The exchange was innocuous enough but the woman’s abrupt change in demeanor left Danny with a nagging itch of not-quite-right in the back of his mind. Trusting his instincts Danny made his way to the hall leading to the bathrooms where it was darker and quieter.

“Chin see if you can back track on a short curvy brunette, sparkly red dress.” Danny spoke quietly, keeping an eye out for eavesdroppers.

“The one that was chatting you up? She doesn’t look like much of a threat.” Chin sounded skeptical but Danny knew he would do as asked.

“She gave me a vibe. Can’t explain it. Besides, dangerous things come in small packages.” Danny replied before making his way back to the main area. He didn’t want to have eyes off Steve, or the brunette, for longer than needed.

“Speaking from experience?” Kono’s voice was barely more than a whisper through the earwig.

Danny ignored Kono and scanned the dance floor for Steve. For an instant his heart stopped because Steve was nowhere in sight. Just when he was starting to panic in earnest he found Steve, and the brunette, at a small table near the entrance.

To Danny that just cemented his suspicions of the woman. Steve was supposed to mingle unless otherwise signaled. If he had paired off with her he must have picked up on something.

Feeling both vindicated and wary Danny parked himself at the end of the bar and used the mirror to keep an eye on them. He couldn’t afford to get lost in thought again.

“Danny, you might be on to something with this,” Chin’s voice was cautious in his ear, “She’s been here every night this week. That’s all the bar keeps on site but I’ve got HPD looking into the off-site storage. The guys she’s interacted with all fit the general characteristics of the past victims.” A chill ran down Danny’s spine at Chin’s words and Danny had to physically restrain himself from going to the table. For now it was just conjecture and coincidence.

“Ok but this isn’t concrete. Is there footage from the bar the last victim was at?” Kono voiced Danny's doubt across the coms.

“I’ve got HPD scrubbing through it for her but it was almost a month ago. There’s no guarantee they’ll find anything.” Chin replied and Danny grit his teeth in frustration. There was too much uncertainty, if he was wrong they could be missing their chance to apprehend the real perps.

“Let’s take a step back. I don’t want to dispute your instincts Danny but how would this woman even maneuver the dosed victims. Some of the guys were twice her size.” Kono chimed in and Danny had to resist the urge to tug at his hair. She was right. Their most recent victim could bench press the woman with one arm. Was he really so preoccupied with his issues that he was letting them cloud his judgement?

Danny was just about to concede when Chin’s voice crackled in his ear.

“She had help, “ Chin spoke rapidly, “The other bar was a bust, their surveillance was in and out over the last month with no cloud back up, but another look through this place's suveilence shows the same guy here every night. He gets here about a half an hour after she does and leaves a half an hour after her. I don’t see them talking but he keeps an eye on her and is never far from her.”

“What does this guy look like; is he here now?” Danny asked under his breath.

“I don’t see him. Average height, very muscular, Caucasian and bald. He’s always dressed the same, black henley, jeans, and boots. It could be coincidence but that timing is suspicious.” Chin was sounding more convinced and Danny breathed a sigh of relief.

Danny watched through the mirror behind the bar as the woman gave Steve what looked like a sad smile before resting a hand on his arm.

“Kono, you think you can get close enough to eavesdrop without looking suspicious? She’s already seen me, we can’t take the chance of being made.” Danny spoke quietly as he moved off his barstool and back to a secluded corner. It wasn’t the best vantage point but not being overheard was a higher priority. Once again he inwardly cursed Steve’s stubbornness with the earwigs. The damn things were practically invisible. No reason not to wear one.

“I can try.” Came Kono’s reply and Danny watched as she detached herself from the little group she had been dancing with as cover and moved to stand near the entrance but out of the woman’s line of sight. Pretending to be engrossed in her phone he watched as she tilted her head in the direction of the table.

Over the ambient noise Danny could just barely make out the woman’s voice which sounded far more demure than it had while she spoke to him.

“This is actually my first night out since we broke up. He wasn’t abusive, more manipulative, controlling. Not to mention jealous and…and I’ve been going on about my ex. I’m so sorry.”

“No, don’t worry about it. I don’t mind. It was really brave of you to get away from him. I admire that.” Steve’s voice was equally distorted and quiet but Danny could tell he wasn’t picking up what she was putting down.

“Danny, Kono, the guy just came in through the bar’s back door.” Chin’s voice broke in and Danny turned to watch the hall leading to the back entrance. Sure enough a moment later the guy Chin had described appeared. Danny watched a big smile break across the guys face as his eyes found Steve and the woman. He looked at them for a moment before his face went blank and he moved to the bar.

“Kono stay close but inconspicuous. This is it.” Danny all but whispered, wishing he could warn Steve. In a way Danny couldn’t believe their luck. This OP had always been a long shot. There had been no guarantee that their perp, or perps it seemed, would pick this bar. Chin had said that the bars the previous victims had been at were, when in the same city, within a mild of each other. This club was the only one within the radius of the last victim but it wasn’t a sure thing.

“Your bottle looks warm. Can I get you a fresh one?” The woman’s barely audible question had Danny’s gaze snapping back to her from the man at the bar.

“Thanks but no, I’m not a big drinker, one is my limit.” He heard Steve reply and Danny watched as he pulled his bottle a little closer. It was then that Danny saw the small red sequin purse sitting on the table in front of her, Danny hadn’t noticed it before.

“Kono watch that purse. Could have the GHB in it.” Danny spoke quietly and saw Kono nod imperceptibly.

“If she does the dosing than she’s going to need some sort of distraction. This is too public, too many eyes.” Chin’s voice crackled through the coms and Danny had to agree. The previous victims didn’t have much memory of the night they were dosed so they were flying blind.

Danny was working it over when he saw the male suspect on the move, making a line for Steve and the woman.

“I think we’re about to have our distraction. Chin make sure we have back up outside in case this gets too ugly.” Danny started to move closer as he spoke. Before he could get there though the action had already started.

The guy had reached the table and grabbed the woman’s arm.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing with this piece of shit.” The guy spoke loud enough that he garnered some attention from those around him.

“Let go of me. I told you it was over!” She snarled in return as she made a show of struggling out of his obviously slack grip.

“You heard the lady, leave her alone.” Steve grabbed hold of the guy and shoved him a little ways away before stepping between them.

“You don’t want a piece of this bean pole, piss off while I collect my property.” The guy got up in Steve’s face with a smile, pushing him back against the table enough to rattle it.

“Kono do you have eyes on her?” Danny asked as he moved through the small crowd the shouting had stirred up, cutting off his own visual.

“Negative, a group came in just as the shouting started and froze. I’m working on it.” Kono replied and Danny swore under his breath, they needed to catch her in the act. He could only hope that Chin had a good view.

“Hey, hey what the fuck is wrong with you!” The guys’ voice, panicked now, broke through just as Danny shoved through the last of the looky-loos. The woman was cowering behind Steve on the far side of the table, her drink and Steve’s faux-beer and contents of the table pulled close to her, while Steve had the guy facing away from him with his arm cranked back. A position Danny was very familiar with, his own shoulder twinged in sympathy.

“What’s going on here?” One of the bar’s bouncers, who had been briefed on the OP, asked as he pushed through the crowd.

“This guy was getting handsy with the lady. When I stepped in he swung at me.” Steve responded as he maneuvered the guy into the waiting arms of the bouncer.

“Let’s go fella, you’re out of here.” The guy didn’t protest but Danny knew he would soon given that Chin was waiting to intercept him.

Danny turned back to the woman, who was wearing a smile that Danny didn’t like the look of, to see that she had reorganized the table. Her purse however was no longer there, instead it was clasped tightly to her side.

“Hey, HEY, take this one while you’re at it,” The blonde twink that had been talking Steve up earlier appeared at the side of the table, “Or call the cops or something. I saw her slip something into this guy’s drink.” Gasps and murmurs ran through the little crowd and Danny had to fight a smile, a fucking eye witness!

“That’s ridiculous…I would never!” The woman hissed angrily but Danny saw her eyeing Steve’s beer while clutching her purse even tighter.

“Bullshit lady, I saw you pour something into his beer then stuff the bottle in your purse. “ The blonde replied heatedly as he pointed at her purse.

“I don’t have to stand here and take this. I’m leaving.” The woman grabbed her drink then turned to walk away. Suddenly though she gave an obviously fake stumble and fell into the table. Danny watched in slow motion as the beer in question skidded to the edge of the table. Before it could tip over the edge Steve was there and catching it by the neck.

“I don’t think you’re going anywhere.” Steve’s voice was steely as he eyed the bottle.

“Unless you’re a cop you can’t stop me.” The woman challenged before turning on her heel and pushing through the crowd. They didn’t want to compromise their cover in public so Danny eyed Kono. With a nod she got the message and followed the woman out to make sure she was picked up by HPD.

“You two should come with me, keep that bottle close, we’ll call the authorities.” The manager had appeared, the bouncer and the male suspect were already gone, and beckoned Steve and the blonde to follow him.

With a smile the blonde wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist as the two walked away. Danny grit his teeth and headed out the front to check in with Kono.

In the end the case was an easy close. The two had initially clammed up when they were arrested but as soon as the test results on Steve’s beer came back, the GHB not only an exact match to the phial found in the woman’s purse but to previous victims blood tests, they turned on each other.

Both tried to pin everything on the other, including the actual rapes, but with more digging the team hit the jackpot. The two had actually been stupid enough to record the assaults. The videos, aside from being revolting, showed both parties enthusiastically taking part. It had been all Danny could do not to put a bullet in both of them.

“I just heard from the DA,” Steve’s voice broke into Danny’s thoughts as he worked on his final report, “They aren’t planning to offer any kind of deal. Say with the videos and chemical evidence they have them dead to rights. They’re gonna push for maximum time for both of them.” Steve was smiling as he leaned against the door frame of Danny’s office.

It had been a week since they brought in the pair and the team had eagerly been awaiting news.

“That’s great, are they going to want any of us to testify?” Danny asked as he eyed Steve. The last week Danny had been going back and forth on what to do about his feelings for Steve. His reactions at the bar had worried him the more he looked back at them. If he couldn’t be professional he was a liability.

“Maybe. The Governor is trying to keep us out of it, wanting to preserve our covers, but I might since I was the target. Dillon too.” Steve replied absently, moving from the door to sit across from Danny.

“Dillon?” Danny didn’t recall any Dillon.

“Yea, the blonde guy who saw her dose my drink. We talked a bit when we went in back with the manager. Nice guy. He wanted to intervene earlier but apparently his friends had been holding him back. I guess he has a thing about bullies. Bit of a hot head.” Steve smiled as he spoke and Danny had to make the conscious effort to not grind his teeth. The little blonde that had been all over Steve.

“Oh. That’s nice.” Danny grit out for lack of a better reply.

“I thought so. He wanted to give me his number, even after I told him I was a cop.” Steve was smirking now and Danny turned back to his paperwork, hoping to hide the angry flush he felt rising.

“Wonderful, you going to give him a call?” Danny could have bit his own tongue off as the question left his lips. Why, why¸ did he ask that?

Steve didn’t answer and a second later Danny found his chair spun away from his desk. Steve, hands braced on the arm rests, leaned over him with a smirk.

“Now why would I do that when I have my own pocket-sized, hot headed blonde?” Steve asked and before Danny could protest the description Steve was leaning in and pressing their lips together.

Besides, Danny could bitch him out later. After more kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> This might have a sequel at a later date but it is unlikely to be expanded.  
Find me on tumblr at https://mcdannoangelwolf.tumblr.com/


End file.
